


The Fate of the Phoenix ~ Heroes - Favor

by orphan_account



Series: The Fate of the Phoenix ~ Heroes [3]
Category: Captain America : The Winter Soldier, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Heroes path, The Fate of the Phoenix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The S.H.I.E.L.D was compromised. HYDRA had been chased from it.</p><p>Yet, there is something Steve still have to do.</p><p>There is someone he have to find.</p><p>And he will not do this alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fate of the Phoenix ~ Heroes - Favor

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a part of The Fate of the Phoenix ~ Heroes.

"That thing you asked for..." Natasha began. "I called in a few favours from Kiev."

She held out a file to Steve. A confidential file with russians words on the cover.

And, inside, there were all the datas about the accident of Bucky Barnes. The experiments HYDRA did on him. The missions one gave him once he became the Winter Soldier.

All his friend's life and torture.

Steve's jaw tightened slightly.

"Will you do me a favor ?", Natasha asked with a smile.

Captain America lift his head, waiting for this favor he would have to do to her.

"... Ask Rachel out", she said with a little yet genuine smile.

Steve smiled as well and, throwing a look over his right shoulder, he saw the she-mutant talking with Sam.

She had been here for him since the very start of his new life. She had been with him, with him and with the Avengers. Even if she was a mutant, and even if she already had a family in the X-Men.

And Steve loved her.

"She was worried to death for you", Natasha confessed. "... She wanted to help you, really, but... her hands were tied. ... You should be together. You both deserve it."

Steve nodded his head in grattitude.

"Be careful, Steve."

Natasha was about to go, and she walked toward Rachel and took her in her arms.

"Goodbye, Nat'", Rachel said.

"Take care of the Captain for us", Natasha answered.

"Yeah."

Finally, the Black Widow left, and Rachel came to face Steve. He had not said a single word, nor had he stopped to look at the file he held in his hands.

"You're going after him", Sam said, looking at Steve's back.

"He's alive", Steve answered gravely. "... I'll find him."

Rachel kept on staring at him. The wind made her red hair fly behind her and the sheats of the file Natasha gave Steve shook.

The super soldier was gazing at a photo. The photo of a man locked in a cryogenic cell. As if he was sleeping in a winter sky.

The she-mutant saw his fingers tightening around the papers.

She knew him too good not to see it. She knew Steve enough to know that he would do anything to bring his old friend, Bucky, back. To help him. To save him.

"You don't have to come with me", Steve declared.

"... We know", Rachel told him.

Captain America lift his head, leaving Bucky's photo, to stare at the Phoenix.

She looked so calm, and so determinate.

"... I'm not letting you going through this alone", she said.

A tiny smile would have spread across his face if he did not look so worried and dark.

"When do we start ?", Sam asked.


End file.
